


Four Weeks Later

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina and Momo's first time... as girlfriends.(sequel to Off the Record/For the Record - the journalist Mina/goalkeeper Momo au)





	Four Weeks Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another installment for this au because I just love it so much <3
> 
> This will not be the last time you'll see these two, though, because I'm planning on dropping the final sequel in a few days (I say it's the final one but if you've been around for a while now you know I might change my mind and keep on writing this universe lol)
> 
> Btw, this takes place right after the last chapter of For the Record, so if you haven't already, I suggest you read it first ;)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this tbh xD and please leave a comment if you do, you've no idea how happy it makes me!!
> 
> You can also find me on twitter (@euteamominari)
> 
> xx

“Hey, this is the first time we have sex as official girlfriends.” Momo lifted her head to look Mina in the eyes, finding a fond sparkle in those orbs.   
  
“Yeah, finally.” Mina smiled so happily, and for a moment they both forgot about desire and arousal. All that mattered was the strong feeling pouding inside their chests every time their eyes met. There was an obvious word for it, but they decided not to say it yet - there was no need, after all, since they could clearly see it in each other's eyes.   
  
There'd be plenty other opportunities for them to say it, anyway.   
  
For now, they just wanted to feel.   
  
So Momo reconnected their lips, hands traveling through the expanse of Mina's body, until she reached the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it, taking it off with her girlfriend's help, along with her bra. Momo's own shirt was far gone by now, - having been discarded somewhere around the living room, - and she felt a deeper level of intimacy as their stomachs touched and their legs tangled, as if all this contact wasn't enough.   
  
She wanted more, and so did Mina, who promptly sneaked her fingers to the waistband of Momo's pants and undid the button and the zipper of her jeans, yanking it down. The action elicited some giggles from them, when the article of clothing got stuck around Momo's thighs and she had to get up to take them off.   
  
"Wow, so sexy... If anything else fails, you should consider stripping for a living." Mina joked, watching Momo struggle to take off her pants, as she was nearly tripping and falling on the ground. When Momo finally freed herself from the garment, she threw it on Mina, but her girlfriend was quicker and dodged it, making an outraged face in the process. In response, Mina grabbed the nearest pillow and tried to hit Momo with it.   
  
"Did you forget you're dating a goalie?" Momo teased, easily catching the pillow thrown at her and dropping it on the floor, then she surprised Mina by grabbing her by the back of her knees and pulling her close.   
  
Mina's silly grin soon transformed into a lust-filled smirk, and then into an aroused frown as Momo kissed down her body and reached her shorts. She gulped, watching Momo very quickly get rid of the piece of clothing, amused by the fact that the goalkeeper never once looked away from her eyes, and Mina's breath hitched when her panties were also dragged down her legs, exposing her pussy.   
  
Still not looking away, Momo lowered her mouth and began running her tongue through Mina's folds, getting drunk with the increasing sounds that were coming out of her girlfriend's lips.   
Mina brought her hands down to slowly caress the goalkeeper's hair, closing her eyes in the process for she was afraid of coming too soon because of that sight, and Momo smirked and accelerated the pace of her tongue, at last getting closer to Mina's clit.   
  
When Momo finally enveloped her lips around Mina's bundle of nerves, the younger girl let out a loud moan and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's body, nearly crushing her spine. That led to Momo groaning in pain, in turn sending vibrations to Mina's clit and making her moan louder.   
Mina used all of her willpower not to hurt her girlfriend, reluctantly bringing her hands back to the pillow under her head, because she was afraid of yanking Momo's hair off with how hard she'd been pulling it.   
  
Nevertheless, her orgasm came in crashing waves, just a few seconds later, and Mina's hands flew right back to Momo, this time pulling her up to share a breathless kiss as her body calmed down.   
  
Once she regained her breath, Mina sat up, placing Momo on her lap and wrapping her girlfriend's legs around her waist, all that while sharing a wet kiss.   
"Take these off." Mina whispered against Momo's neck, placing her hands on the waistband of her panties. Momo quickly got up and removed all of her underwear, - which Mina watched with a satisfied smirk on her face, - and then settled back on her girlfriend's lap.   
  
Mina's mouth devoured her chest, as her hands moved against her wet sex, slowly penetrating Momo with her finger. Momo’s hips moved in sync with Mina's hand, simply letting everything go and fully committing her body to Mina, and all she did was loosely wrap her arms around Mina’s neck and pepper her girlfriend's head with sweet kisses.   
  
However, just a while later, Momo stilled and placed her hands on Mina's shoulder.   
"Wait, hold on." She said, and Mina stared at her with confused eyes. "I have to pee. Like, right now." Momo looked at Mina apologetically, trying to suppress an embarrassed smile.   
"What?" Mina giggled.   
"It'll be just a second, I'm so sorry." Momo placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips and got up, practically sprinting towards the bathroom. Mina just laughed and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling while she waited for Momo.   
  
It didn't take long for the goalkeeper to come back, hovering Mina's body and kissing her lips sweetly.   
"I drank a lot of water today." Momo commented, making Mina laugh again and hug her by the neck. "Now, as I recall, this wasn't where your hand was before I got up." She grabbed one of Mina's hands and interlaced their fingers.   
"Oh, no?" Mina smirked. "Care to show me where it should be?" The ironic innocence permeating the question made Momo want to kiss Mina's lips again, guiding her girlfriend's hand down her body. Once Mina reached her pussy and resumed her ministrations from before, Momo groaned and rested her head on the crook of Mina's neck.   
  
Not long after, Mina spun them around in a surprisingly swift motion and spread Momo's legs wider for a better angle, fucking her harder. Then, she lowered her head and started placing hot kisses on Momo's chest, soon turning her attention to the girl's nipples as she swirled her tongue around one and teased it with small bites.   
  
The small actions made Momo buck her hips involuntarily, and Mina took it as an indication to add another finger to the girl's cunt.   
  
"Mina..." Momo was close, very close. Mina could tell by the tightening muscles around her fingers and her ragged breathing, so she sped up her pace and covered Momo's mouth with a mind-numbing kiss, and just a few more thrusts later, the goalkeeper came in Mina's arms.   
  
"Not bad for a first time, huh?" Mina joked as she laid beside Momo, still drawing lazy circles around the girl's clit, and Momo chuckled, a bit out of breath.   
"Yeah." Momo then turned her face to look at Mina, and her heart swelled at the sight. She brought her hand to the younger girl's cheek and caressed it, before pulling her into a loving kiss. "You know you're still touching me, right?" Momo whispered, watching as Mina bit her lips and applied just a bit more pressure against her clit.   
  
"I wasn't planning on stopping now."   
  
-   
  
The couple ended up being too tired to actually cook dinner as they had planned, and opted to order a pizza, which they ate half naked on Mina's couch, with their legs tangled on each other.   
  
"Mom said she wants to meet you." Mina commented, then took another bite at her slice.   
"Yeah?" Momo's eyes lit up with a mix of nervousness and excitement at the prospect of meeting her girlfriend's family.   
"Yeah, she and dad are actually coming to town in a few weeks, maybe we could all get together for lunch or something?" Mina too was excited. Everything was so new between them, and at the same time so familiar, that taking this next step together made her heart flutter.   
"Sounds good to me." Momo smiled, nudging her girlfriend's thigh with her toes. "I want you to meet my parents too." She said, and the way Mina beamed upon hearing those words sent warmth through her whole being.   
  
"Okay." Mina finished her last slice of pizza and scooched closer to Momo, pretty much sitting on her lap.   
"When is your next free weekend? We could take your car, spend a few days in my hometown, how does that sound?" Momo proposed, and Mina, who had her face nestled in her girlfriend's neck, abruptly looked up, with a giddy smile on her face    
  
"Like a road trip?" Mina sounded so much like an over excited toddler that Momo couldn't help but chuckle with the cuteness and pull her fully to her lap, wrapping her arms around her figure.   
"Yes, Mina, like a road trip." The goalkeeper replied, then leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, who almost automatically threw her arms around Momo's neck. "Hmm, you taste like oregano." Momo teased after she pulled back.   
  
"So do you." Mina giggled. "We should go brush our teeth."   
"There's no dessert?" This time, Momo was the one who sounded like a kid, but instead of laughing, Mina just raised her eyebrows with a mischievous grin on her face. "What?"   
"You reminded me of something." The journalist hopped off of Momo's lap and made her way to her room, leaving her girlfriend waiting confusedly on the couch.   
  
Mina came back quickly, though, holding a colorful slip of paper in hands, and she gave it to Momo, biting her lips in anticipation.   
" _ This coupon is worth a wish. _ " Momo began reading it out loud, realisation hitting her soon after. " _ The owner of this coupon may collect her prize whenever she wants. No expiration date. _ " She remembered back when they thought it was a good idea to play trivia with each other and the winner would be granted a wish. Momo herself crafted the coupon, but ended up losing by two questions: one about Mina's first gamer username, - which she didn’t recall because Momo had spent most of that conversation making fun of Mina’s videogame habits, - and the other about how she lost her virginity.   
  
-   
  
_ "Come on, it was the easiest, most cliche first time one could have! How come you got it wrong?" Mina exclaimed, in between laughs, as Momo sulked for losing the game. _ __   
_ "I don't know, okay? It just slipped my mind!" Momo groaned, handing the small piece of paper to her girlfriend, who accepted it triumphantly. "And to be fair, I don't go about my day thinking of you having sex with other people." She said, a bit more quietly. _ __   
_ "Only with you?" Mina teased. _ __   
_ "Yes." Momo fought a smile from showing and rolled her eyes when her girlfriend squeezed her cheeks into a pout and then pecked her lips. _ __   
_ "I'll be looking forward to redeeming my prize in about three weeks." _ __   
  
-   
  
Momo scoffed when she reached the end of the coupon and read the last line.   
" __ This coupon belongs to Myoui Mina. " Mina had made sure to scribble her name on the blank space right after she won the game.   
"I'm here to claim my prize." She said, sounding very excited, and Momo looked up, raising her eyebrow.   
"Will I still get dessert?"   
  
-   
  
It turned out Mina's wish indeed had something to do with dessert... Kind of.   
  
The journalist had bought Momo's favorite ice cream and asked her girlfriend to eat it off of her body, but it didn't go as sexy and smooth as Mina had planned, for the cream melted too fast and got sticky, making a whole mess on her kitchen table, where she was lying.   
  
And besides, Momo seemed to be way more focused on eating the ice cream than on her girlfriend's naked body underneath it, so after a few more tries, - and a lot of giggles - Mina called it off and announced she was going to take a shower.   
"You can stay here and finish your ice cream, if you want." Mina said, as she used a paper towel to clean off the excess of the dessert from her stomach and thighs. "Or you can come with me and help cleaning up this mess." She winked and turned around, leaving a dumbfounded Momo sitting on the kitchen island. "I won't wait for long, though!" Mina shouted from the bathroom, making Momo nearly drop the ice cream bowl from her hands.   
  
Momo loved ice cream, but showering with Mina was something she absolutely could not resist.   
  
-   
  
When the first rays of sunshine started coloring the room, Mina realized they had been up all night, in a loop of sex, food and cozy conversations, - the latter being what they were at now - and she felt really good with the fact that Momo made everything so easy and comfortable.

  
"What's on your mind?" Momo asked, noticing how Mina's features had softened.   
"We've been up all night." Mina replied simply, hiding her smile with the blanket that was covering them both.   
"Yeah... Are you tired?" Momo got really close to Mina, moving her head to the girl's pillow, and tried to uncover Mina's face.   
"Not really..." Mina allowed her girlfriend to lower the blanket, feeling suddenly shy when Momo completely got rid of it, exposing her semi-naked body, clad only by her panties. "It's just... Time went by ridiculously fast."   
"Mmhm." Momo nodded, slowly making her way to lie on top of Mina, and watched her girlfriend fondly. Before Mina could fully process what was happening, she felt Momo's hand inside her underwear and scoffed.   
"Were you even paying attention? Or just thinking about sex?" She asked giggling when Momo started kissing her neck, and that made the blonde stop and look back at her.   
"Of course I was! Can't a girl do both?" Momo pecked Mina's lips lovingly before continuing. "You were saying that time goes by too fast when you're with me... And that I'm great in bed."   
"I think you're hearing things, Momoring. I never said that last part." Mina giggled again, hugging Momo close.   
"You could, though." Momo purposely touched Mina a bit more intensely, making her gasp.   
"I could..." Mina whispered.   
  
Then, Momo brought her free hand up to Mina's face and caressed her lips with her thumb, parting them, before kissing the girl once again, this time connecting their tongues.   
  
It might have been the fast pace around her clit, or how sensitive Mina was from the countless hours of sex, or Momo's hand on her breasts; maybe it was a mix of all of that, so it didn't take long for Mina to orgasm, panting against her girlfriend's lips.   
  
Maybe it was Momo, knowing exactly how to touch Mina, as if they had years of experience together. Yeah, it was definitely that.   
  
"You really are great in bed." Mina confessed shyly, after coming down from her high, and then kissed her girlfriend again, and again, and again.


End file.
